The invention relates to a display, and in particular to a display with integrated electronic devices.
A typical display with integrated speakers is shown in FIG. 1. The display 100 comprises a main body 10 and speakers 20 attached to opposite sides of the main body 10. The speakers 20, however, occupy considerable space when the display 100 is not used.